Girl Friend
by Angel-Usagi10
Summary: This story is not about Misaki getting a girlfriend.It is about a girl that comes into his life and helps him with many problems he encounters.Their friendship builds and he learns some very personal secrets about her and changes her life as well as his.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Junjou Romantica!**

Hey everyone, this is my first story and I don't know how I'll do. This idea just popped into my head and I decided to write it. I don't really know how long it will be or where I'm going with it but just bear with me here. It is after all my first story. This first chapter is going to be short because I'm still trying to gather my thoughts on this story but I just want to get this idea out there. Please excuse any spelling mistakes; I will try to fix them. Now on with the story.

Chapter 1: New Student

"Listen up everyone; we will be having a new student from America joining us. I don't care how many questions you have for her, I better not catch you talking in my class!" Kamijo-san said at the start of class.

The whole class started talking amongst themselves about this new student.

"Hey what did I just say about talking!" Kamijo-san said as he through things a certain students.

In the middle of this commotion a girl walked into the classroom and people got quiet.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Kamijo. The principal wanted to see me before class," the girl said with an American accent.

"That's fine just don't make a habit of it."

"I won't, thank you," she said and headed for a seat in the middle of the room.

Everyone stared at her as she walked to her seat. She was very pretty. She had long, dark black hair that almost reached her butt and dark brown eyes. She took a seat right in front of Misaki.

"_Hey, that's the girl I bumped into this morning," _MIsaki thought as he stared at the girl recalling that morning. He was running late thanks to one of Usagi-san's attacks and was rushing to class. On his way there he bumped into a girl who seemed lost and caused her to drop her papers.

"I'm sorry," Misaki said sincerely as he helped her pick up her papers.

"No it's my fault," she said retrieving the papers from him, "do you know where the principal's office is?" Misaki looked up at her and was taken aback when he looked into her eyes. They looked dull and filled with sadness, but yet they had a deepness to them in which you could get lost in if you starred at them to long. "Yeah, you go down this hallway and make a left. It will be the last door to the right."

"Thank you," she said and made her way down the hall.

Misaki stood there for a moment wondering who she was. She didn't look familiar and her Japanese was a bit rough. Then he realized he was going to be late to class and started rushing down the hall once again. Little did he know that this girl was going to be a big part of his life.

**Thank you to all of those who read this first chapter. I promise the others will be longer. Please review! Criticism is welcomed, but don't be too harsh. This is my first attempt to write a story. Tell me if you think I should continue writing this (I will either way.) I will try to update every week maybe even twice a week, but no promises. **

**Thanx:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica**

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was really busy with school and I really didn't have any idea what to write. Now I'm forcing myself to sit in front of the computer and write something. I still have no idea what to write but here I go.

Chapter 2:

At lunch the next day Misaki saw the new girl sitting at a table near the back of the cafeteria alone. He could see that many of the other students were sitting at a safe distance from her and starring at her much like they did when he was new. He decided to try and make her fell welcome cause he new his first few days were hell until Sumi made friends with him.

He was walking over to her when he heard Sumi call him from behind.

"Hey Misaki where are you going?" Sumi was now next to him.

"I was going to sit with the new girl from America."

"You sure you want to do that? I mean the whole situation with her seems kind of weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Well some people have been saying that she is like really smart. She scored perfect on this major test they do in America called the SAT or something and yet she chose to come to this university when she could have gone to any other one in Japan. Which is another weird thing. The universities in America are better and no one really knows why she came to Japan. No one really knows anything about her. Plus she doesn't seem very friendly."

"That's probably just because no one has had the guts to talk to her. She's probably nervous to be in a new school so I'm going to try to make her feel welcome."

"Suit yourself I'm going to sit in our regular seat. See you later." Sumi walked off and left Misaki alone to go sit with this mysterious new girl.

When Misaki got to the girl's table everyone seemed to be glued to them waiting for something to happen. "Hello may I sit here?" The girl looked up and seemed surprised he was talking to her.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Thanks, my name is Takahashi Misaki. I'm a second year student here."

"So am I. You can call me Claudia."

"Nice t o


End file.
